Blood Stained Smiles
by MoorePrimary
Summary: He finds her at last after the battle. She's standing on a hill, staring off into the horizon. She's so beautiful, and he loves her so much. "Legolas sprinted to her, where she stood with a beautiful and blood stained smile." Rated T for graphic injury.
1. Chapter 1

He searched for a long time after the battle. Legolas wished he hadn't lost track of her when the oliphaunts came. Many more would be dead if he hadn't focused all of his attention on them, however. He knew she would turn up somewhere eventually. She was strong. He'd find her, and she'd be well and ready for the next fight.

When he finally found her on the battlefield, it was as if the entire world stopped. She was facing away from him, staring out at the horizon, searching for something there. When he called her name, she turned. Slowly, so slowly, she turned to face him, and when she was finally looking at him all his breath left him.

Legolas sprinted to her, where she stood with a beautiful and blood stained smile. She continued to stand there as if she didn't feel the arrow protruding from her gut and the large gash across her chest. One arm was wrapped across her stomach underneath the arrow, blood drenched. Her smile grew the closer he got.

"My Legolas," she murmured as she lifted a pale hand to his face. It was crusted with dirt and slick with her own blood. Legolas caught her hand with his own, hoping to bring her back to the present. She seemed to be away in her own world. How was she not crying from the pain? How was she not brought to her knees from the severity of her injuries? He supposed it was from the shock. Her face was certainly pale enough underneath all the dirt.

It seemed Legolas had thought too soon. With her smaller hand grasped firmly in his own, it was easy to catch her as she lost the battle to stay on her feet. Her knees buckled under the weight of her injuries and she fell. She panted and whimpered as Legolas lowered her to her back. He murmured to her, begging silently for her to be okay.

"You will be fine. You will be fine and live a long, wonderful life with me. I love you."

Legolas leaned over her, brushing her dirty and blood crusted hair away from her face. She kept her grip on his hand, silently staring up into his agonized face. She smiled softly up at him once more with blood stained lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

With her bloody hand held against his face and his own hand held against her face, Legolas kissed her forehead.

"Then you must live," he told her urgently. "You must live so we can tell each other every day. You must live so that we may show each other our love for the rest of our lives. Please, you must live."

Tears welled in Legolas' eyes. She couldn't die. He'd only just found her.

With a wider smile, this one showing him the layer of blood that clung to her normally white teeth, she looked passed him.

"Isn't the sky _beautiful_?" she asked him, her voice choking up on the last word. Her eyes filled with tears. "So... wide... free. I'm so glad... I was able to see the sky... one last... t-time."

Legolas grew frantic.

"No, no! You must fight! Please, do not give up!" He sobbed. " _Please!"_

He heard the heavy steps of Gimli stepping up behind him, but ignored the Dwarf. He couldn't do anything for them. Legolas gripped her hand tighter, trying to keep her grounded. She couldn't leave him, not now when they'd only just found each other.

She looked away from the sky, back to him. She gave him another bloody smile, looking at him tenderly.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him, "and I know that we're going to see each other again someday."

"No, no, no, no, no," Legolas whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and holding her hand to his face as tightly as he could. When he looked at her again, there was no life in her eyes and the same beautiful smile frozen on her blood stained lips. He sobbed and sank forward, resting his forehead against hers. Still holding her hand to his face, Legolas sank his fingers into her hair, holding her to him.

Drowning in waves of grief, he never noticed his dear friends standing guard over him. He'd thank them later when he regained his senses and remembered the mission, but now, he wanted nothing more than to join her. The world would never be the same without her.


	2. Chapter 2

He searched for a long time after the battle. Legolas wished he hadn't lost track of her when the oliphaunts came. Many more would be dead if he hadn't focused all of his attention on them, however. He knew she would turn up somewhere eventually. She was strong. He'd find her, and she'd be well and ready for the next fight.

When he finally found her on the battlefield, it was as if the entire world stopped. She lay on her back, seemingly staring up at the clear blue sky. When he called her name, she didn't respond. She continued to stare unblinkingly up at the sky.

Legolas sprinted to her, where she lay on the blood soaked ground. He could see the arrow sticking up from its place in her gut, and the closer he came to her he was able to see the large gash that marred her chest from shoulder to shoulder. He saw on her face the faint smile that lingered there, but couldn't understand why.

Then, all at once it became apparent to him. There was no life in her eyes. The hand that lay underneath the arrow, clawed into the cloth of her tunic was much too still. There was no rise and fall of breath moving through her body. The joy that should have shined in her eyes at the view of the beautiful sky was absent.

The noise that left Legolas' throat as he fell to his knees at her side was inhuman. It was something between a gargling sob and gasp. She couldn't be. She was too strong, too willful to have left the world so easily.

"No," he gasped. "Please, no!"

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her up to prop her against his shoulder. He lifted one hand, resting his hand against her cheek as he tilted his head to rest atop her blood crusted hair.

"You cannot be... Wake up!" he begged. There was no way she could be dead. They'd only just found each other. She wouldn't leave him alone in this world, not so soon.

"Please," he choked, "Please."

Tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed into her dirty hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

He clasped her to his chest tighter as he heard the heavy footsteps of his dwarf friend coming up behind him. He ignored Gimli and lifted his face to the sky, staring up at the last thing she'd seen. Legolas would never have a reply to his first and what would be his only confession of love. She's never look at him with those happily sparkling eyes, always so full of joy at everything.

Legolas would never find joy in anything for as long as he lived without her. If the Valar was merciful, they'd reunite them at his fading.

Legolas tilted his head back down to bury his nose in her hair, not caring about the blood and dirt there. Tears flooded his cheeks and his body trembled with his sobs. He was drowning in his grief. The world would never be the same without her.

 _ **Hello. *waves* This is chapter 2 of this fic. Look pretty similar? That's because it's the same idea, only a different version. I'd actually thought of this version first, but thought it might not be as good of a read. It was definitely harder to write, and a couple hundred words shorter. I thought it would be better to keep it short and sweet. You don't think a whole lot when someone important to you dies abruptly. A lot of "no's" and "Please don't be's." I was thinking about writing a couple different versions. Different endings, if you will. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!**_

 _ **Primary.**_


	3. Chapter 3

She spun out of the way of a blade swinging at her face only to be struck at an angle by an arrow. She gasped for breath as she fell to one knee, arm falling to wrap around her midsection underneath the arrow.

In the next second she was careening backward, falling onto her back. The orc she'd been fighting before the arrow distracted her had raised his ugly, crooked sword to her in her moment of weakness and had slashed her right across the chest. It was deep, and bleeding profusely, but she could work through it. This ugly creature wouldn't be getting the best of her a second time.

She pushed herself up onto her good side, and with a mighty swing of her own elvish blade, the orc was gutted. He attempted to hold his innards inside the split skin of his stomach but failed, and slid to the ground, immobile after a few moments.

She was about to move onto the next enemy when it was suddenly all over. Orcs were slain and many tried to make a run for it in their obvious impending defeat, but were unsuccessful. She watched as the enemy was slaughtered, not having to do any of the work herself. When they were all dead, and she and her comrades victorious, she staggered up the hill to the top. She could feel herself weakening, and hoped she could see her beloved Legolas at least one last time if she were about to die.

At the top of the hill, she could see everyone and everything. She could see everyone who had already died, and a small wave of grief washed over her. So many men had given their lives for this. Hopefully they could resolve all of this in their favor so all of these lives hadn't been lost for nothing.

Instead of dwelling on all the bodies around her, she stared out along the horizon, hoping Legolas would come into her field of view soon. She needed to know that he was alright, that he'd survived the oliphaunts. She stood there for a while, admiring the sky and scanning the land around her to see if she could find the impeccable blonde head of her love.

And then finally someone was calling her name. She turned, and there he was. Legolas had found her instead of her finding him. A smile split her face while she stood there. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, but she felt so incredibly weak. She couldn't even lift a foot to go to him.

The pain that had been in her body had disappeared, which she was sure was a bad sign, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Legolas was already running toward her, and her smile grew the closer he got to her. He was alright. She couldn't see a single scratch on him or any tears in his clothes even. He was perfect.

When he made it to her, she lifted her free hand to hold his wonderful face. He was here with her, perfectly healthy and safe. She couldn't be any happier.

"My Legolas," she murmured. Her wonderful Legolas.

Before her hand could touch his face, his hand caught hers, grasping it firmly but gently. It was then that she noticed that it was covered in blood. She ignored this fact and continued to stare into his face with a smile stretching across hers. She was holding his hand, and that was good enough for right now.

Then, her weakness caught up with her and her knees buckled. Legolas caught her in his arms, jostling the arrow and pulling at the slash across her chest, making the pain come back with a vengeance. She panted and whimpered as he lowered her to the ground. He was being so gentle with her.

He was murmuring to her.

"You will be fine. You will be fine and live a long, wonderful life with me. I love you."

The smile on her face grew. He had said it so sweetly, and it had been his first confession of love to her. She was so unbelievably happy.

"I love you too," she whispered to him with a widening smile.

She felt it then. She was dying. She'd lost so much blood and her body was beginning to shut down. She already couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Legolas was begging her to live, but she couldn't focus on the words. The sky behind his head was distracting her. She looked passed his face to see the wide open sky above her, smiling in reverence of something so gorgeous right in front of her.

"Isn't the sky _beautiful_?" she asked him. Her voice was faint, she could feel the blood bubbling up in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears at the wonderful sight above her. "So... wide... free. I'm so glad... I was able to see the sky... one last... t-time."

Legolas' tone beside her grew frantic. He was begging again.

"No, no! You must fight! Please, do not give up!" He sobbed. " _Please!"_

She didn't want him to cry. She dragged her eyes away from the sky and looked at him. She wanted to reassure him.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him. She couldn't make her voice much louder than a whisper, although she wanted to shout her love for him to the entire world, while she could still. "And I know that we're going to see each other again someday."

She, of course, couldn't be sure of that. She thought it might be a comfort for him to hear it, though.

Legolas was whispering too, then. It was the word no repeatedly. She imagined his whispering was because he was so upset. When she cried, she couldn't make her voice much louder than a whisper either.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and she felt regret. She wanted his beautiful eyes to be the last thing she saw. She continued to watch him, hoping for his eyes to open before she took her last breath. Her vision was slowly going dark. She didn't want to go, yet.

She thought she may have fallen asleep when she opened her eyes. She looked down at herself when she realized how dry and clean she was, and noticed that her wounds were gone. There was no arrow sticking out of her stomach. There was no giant, leaking gash across her chest. She was hale and whole. She was healthier than she'd ever felt. She looked like she'd gained back the weight she'd lost on the long journey she'd taken.

A moan rose in her throat when she realized she was, in fact, dead.

She looked around herself and noticed that she was in a dark and never ending space. She couldn't see the walls of whatever place she was in. It was just infinite black.

Then, out in the distance of the never ending night there was a pin prick of light.

She began the trek toward it. Maybe Legolas would be there.

 _ **Two chapters in one night? Whaaaat? I guess this is what happens when you get some serious inspiration for something. Sucks for all of you that it's some sad stuff. Oh well.**_

 _ **Hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to shoot me a review. I always like to know if I'm sucking or not. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Primary.**_


End file.
